Repainting eaves or gutters for buildings frequently entails removing the generally loose fragments of the prior coating. Typically, the preparation requires scraping flakes of paint from the metal underneath.
As a further hindrance, the eaves generally lie beyond an arm's reach of a person standing on the ground. Thus, a ladder or scaffold must be resorted to, which adds to the cost of the operation.